Legolas and Celebmeril
by The Wise Dragoness
Summary: The love of Legolas and Celebmeril, and all the problems along the way. Hey, I'm back, story back in progress.
1. Jealousy

A/N: Hi, been busy lately. Thought I'd get rid of the suspense and finally post that sequel. Have fun reading!

~Jealousy~

Five hundred years ago, Lithuiqwir, daughter of Lithuilas, met the love of her life. He was older than her, by one thousand years, and was a prince, but he was perfect. Lovely silver-gold hair and silver-blue eyes, along with that creamy white skin. His voice was a low tenner, and so beautiful. His laugh was contagious. He. Was. Perfect.

She was certain that they would marry someday, but then that wretched Avari half-blood had swooped in and stolen him. How dare she! She was a nobody from nobody parents! How could he fall for that, that dark, impure, worthless creature over her? She was high-born. She was a pure-blood Noldor.

How could he even stand to be near that horrid creature? Lithuiqwir was determined to make him realize the mistake he had made. She would make him see that she was the one and only one for him. She would make him love her, and she would bear the future of the realm. Not that wretch. She would not allow the wretched creature to corrupt the royal line!

Over the following weeks she tried all that she could to catch Legolas' eye, but he seemed unable to notice her. He was so caught up in that dark creature's spell. That was it! The wretch was using a spell to keep him in her thrall. Well, two could play at that game.

The biggest obstacle that blocked her path was the dragon that the prince had brought home. How it had convinced him that he should keep it, she did not know. How he convinced the King to let it stay was an even larger mystery. Regardless, it was always near him, and almost always growled at her! And it liked the wretch. Why it would even be remotely accepting of such a dark thing when Legolas claimed that he and the beast were somehow bonded, but not in a marital way. How could something, even a beast, like something so dark when it was so deeply linked to one so bright.

Perhaps she could convince the beast to help her? No, certainly not! Who know what it would do? Eat her? Burn her alive? No, she merely had to wait for the right moment to get his full attention...


	2. Ceremoney

A/N: soo sorry for not continuing this sooner!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Nim Dune, Celebmeril, Lithuilas, and the storyline.

~Proof and ceremony~

Celebmeril was content, very content, with how her life had turned out. She had been taken from her uneventful, rather dangerous life to being engaged to the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas was beautiful, glowing, and royal; but that was not what attracted her to him. She loved him because he was brave, loyal, and strong. He would make good, strong children.

She knew that some didn't approve of her, but she didn't care. Legolas was hers, the wedding was merely a formality. Perhaps she should prove that to the others, Lithuiqwir in particular, who had been making trouble for her, Celebmeril thought with a grin. Perhaps it was time for a child? Yes, that was what they should do, try for a child.

The wedding was only three weeks away, the signs of pregnancy would not be obvious in body, so a human would never notice. An elf o the other hand, would see the changes to her fea immediately. Yes, this would silence any and all doubts.

~that night~

"Legolas, I wanted to ask you something." Celebmeril asked nervously.

"Yes, meleth-nin?" Legolas responded.

"I would like to try for a child, do you wish for the same?"

"Aye… do you mean you wish to try tonight?"

"Aye, is that… is that alright with you?"

Legolas suddenly swept her up in an embrace. "Of course, that is alright with me!" he replied happily. "But are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I am. Come, let us try…" Celebmeril beckoned him seductively, and he followed. They went to their bed…

~The following day~

Lithuiqwir could see something different about the wretch today, but couldn't name what. The dark elleth had a new glow about her, she also looked very smug. "Elleneth," Lithuiqwir addressed an older, wiser elleth, "Do you know what is different about Celebmeril today?"

Elleneth smiled and replied, "Oh, you don't know?"

"Nay, else I would not have asked."

"Ah, yes, I always forget how young you are."

"Enough about me and my youth, what is going on with Celebmeril?!"

"She is pregnant, young one."

"No, you, you must be mistaken!"

"Nay, I would recognize it anywhere, the Princess is pregnant." At Ellenath's declaration, Lethuiqwir fainted.

Later that day, Legolas and Celebmeril ran into Thranduil. He looked at Celebmeril for few moments and then exclaimed, "You are with child!"

Legolas nodded and asked, "You do not approve?"

"Are you joking? You were conceived two months before your mother and I wed." Thranduil laughed.

~Three weeks later, after the wedding~

Thranduil was beaming with pride and joy. His son was married, and soon to be a father! This may have been one of the happiest days of his life! The ceremony had been beautiful, and grand. Celebmeril's dress had been a dark green silk, and Legolas had worn robes to match. His son and new daughter-in-law were sitting contentedly in their seats, their eyes never leaving each other.


End file.
